Sick Promises
by hyrules-secret-shadows
Summary: Dark Link/Female!Sheik !WARNING! Contains rape, gruesome topics and murder. !WARNING! What if you were given a choice, to protect your country and the one you love or keeping all that is sacred to you? Crap summary, the story's better


_**A/N: !!WARNING!! Contains rape, gruesome topics and murder. If you don't want to read this than hit the back button and leave me alone, thank you.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. I MAY NOT OWN THEM BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY WORK CLAIMED AS SOMEONE ELSE'S EITHER.  
**_

Augh, this is so depressing. I just had the urge to write Dark Link/Sheik and look what happened... Why must I be so morbid? Guess I'm just messed up...

Reviews are loved greatly, you don't have to but they would make my day.

Cross posted to my liveJournal account.

* * *

The sound of running water was silenced by heavy doors, an endless ocean spread before her like life ahead of a newborn. Slowly Sheik sunk her foot in, relieved when her foot hit the bottom. Slowly but surely she walked to the island in the middle of nowhere, the middle of death. A prickle in the back of her conscious alerted her to danger, her hands reaching for hidden protection.

"_Turn back now_."  
"_Give up._"  
"_Hope is lost here_."

"_Prepare to die_."

Hands grabbed her ankles, dragging her back to the water. Sheik fell, shocked at the lack of the glass bottom. The hands dragged her down more, oxygen burning at her lugs making it feel like she had inhaled smoke. Only when she was close to exhaling, the hands disappeared allowing Sheik to frantically kick. The blonde broke the surface, gasping as she clawed at the sand. Hands again, pulling her to safety. The Sheikah looked ahead, not seeing what was pulling. A loud gasp when the hands moved to her throat and pushed her to the ground, a man suddenly appearing. Dark Link.

"_Fool, I told you not to come_."  
"_You deserve to die_."  
"_Protect all you love and die_?"  
"_Survive and suffer_?"

Sheik's eyes widened, the weight of the Darkness hurt her hips. He stared with harsh eyes, she stared back. Suddenly her head was forced beneath the glass surface, gratefully she thanked her mother who had put her through torture training. Dark Link leaned down, free hand pulling down the cloth that was tied around her face; pressing his lips to hers and sucking the oxygen from her lungs. The woman struggled as he pulled away and looked at Sheik, allowing her to surface. Her hands were clasped on his wrists as she coughed, struggling for the sweet taste of air.

"_I see, you've made your choice_."

"_You're a foolish woman_."

"_I will take away the one thing you wanted to give him_."

"_Then I will watch as you draw your last breath_."

The blonde struggled as one of the hands moved to her chest, untying the bandages and letting them soak in the mud. The material that hid her face and bore the symbol of her people was shoved off over her head, Darkness interested by the shape of the white cloth as it sunk into the forever depths. His attention was snatched back by the woman as she struggled against him, hissing in another language quietly. He smirked at Sheik and she stilled, his hands trailing back to her chest.

"_You know what I'm doing_."

"_I'm going to defile you_."  
"_I'm going to hang your lifeless body from the tree when I'm done_."  
"_I want him to see your rotting corpse sway in the non-existent breeze_."

Darkness slowly slid her suit from one shoulder, pushing her head under again as he revealed her . breasts. He swallowed and licked his lips, continuing to her hips before pulling Sheik up. She coughed up water, her eyes glazed ever-so-slightly. A pale hand slowly ran over her breast, the woman trying to jerk away from the unwanted touch. The texture of soaked sand dug into her back, sinking her ever-so-closer to the water.

"_I can't wait to see his face_."

"_I'm going to make him know what I did_."  
"_I want to see him break_."  
"_I want to see you break_."

The hand on Sheik's throat moved to her fringe, pulling her face closer to his. Dark link pressed his lifeless lips to hers, forcing her to part her lips. His eyes remained open as he defiled her mouth, watching as her eyes squeezed shut. He pulled away after a while, allowing her to breathe. A smile twisting on his lips as he forced her head back just a bit to reveal her throat. Leaning down again, he rested his lips against the tanned flesh of her neck.

"_After you're broken and I'm done with you_."

"_I'm going to use your bandages to tie you up like a piece of meat_."  
"_Maybe I'll slit you neck to navel_?"

"_Then I might drape your organs over the tree like rotting tinsel_."

Sheik didn't make a noise at the threat, her eyes watering ever so slightly as he bit down hard. He let the blood dribble down and mingle with the mud, admiring the colour for a second before he slowly shuffled down. Darkness smirked, poising his lips over her heart and kissing softly. Why was he choosing now to be gentl- The woman paused mid-breath when his teeth sunk in, it was like the man was trying to eat his way to her heart. Her hands left his but then she found herself shoved back under the water, her hands blindly groping for his eyes. The pain on her left breast ceased and she was pulled to the surface, eyes wide when she saw the man's free hand loitering at the top of her folded bodysuit.

"_I want to see the light leave your eyes_."

"_Maybe I'll steal it with a kiss_?"

"_Maybe I'll push you so far down that you have no choice but to breathe_?"  
"_Or I could see you suffer by hanging you alive_..."

Sheik only broke her silence when the body suit was pulled off completely, her head pushed back under to stop her from fighting back. The woman was allowed back up when she was bared to the world, her eyes squeezed shut when Darkness pressed his clothed bulge to her thigh. He allowed her hands to grab at his tunic to push him off, pulling down his breeches. The woman stopped at the sight, something clicking her brain. She would be protecting Link and all of Hyrule if she let this happen, her eyes glazing over after that thought had ended. The only thing that forced her from hiding in her mind was the too tight grip on her thighs as her legs were pushed up over her chest.

"_The light's going out_."

"_And soon the power will too_."

"_I've heard that you have such a beautiful voice_."  
"_So I'll do my best to hear you scream in pain_."

All the pain management training could not prepare Sheik for the splitting pain of Dark Link forcing himself inside her, the woman had bitten so hard on her bottom lip to stop the scream that she had bitten clean through. Darkness groaned, picking up a suddenly quick pace with his thrusts. Now she couldn't help it, her back arching as she tried to move away, the sudden shriek piercing the silence of the room. A twisted smile was on his lips as he let go of one leg to grab her face and forced the woman to look, unwanted tears tumbling from her eyes as she sobbed.

"_So they were right_."

"_You really do sound like a wounded angel_."

"_I'll be sure to tell him when he sees your body_."

"_I'll tell him that your last thoughts were of him_."

And with those words, Sheik's sobs grew worse and Darkness grew rougher with his thrusts. It was obvious by the expression on the mans' face that he was close, his teeth gritted as his grip grew tight. He groaned loudly and forced himself to thrust a few more times, leaving the woman feeling defiled and wrong as he pulled out. The man took a few minutes to gather his strength, his eyes set on hers the entire time. She knew that she would die soon, there was no denying it.

"_You're beautiful when you stare death in the face_."  
"_The way your eyes loose their fight_."  
"_Your body tenses ever_-_so_-_slightly_."  
"A_nd your expression is that of a dead_-_woman walking_."

Darkness gave her one last smile before pressing his lips to hers in one last kiss; pushing the woman's face under the water at the same time. He pulled away when she started to struggle, watching the last frantic bubbles break the surface. The man admired how peaceful she looked, her lips opened in some sort of sick sigh. He pulled her from the water after her arms had fallen, tilting her head to the side to rid her mouth of the water. One last kiss was pressed to her lips before he dropped her to pull up his breeches and gather the bandages that lay beneath her body. Barely covering, he tied her up and lifted her over his shoulder. Dark Link ignored the water that fell from her lifeless lips as he carried her to the tree, hanging her on the strongest branch like some sort of morbid Christmas decoration.


End file.
